


And a Hat Trick in the Playoffs' Round Three

by FictionalKnight (Northern_Star)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/FictionalKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny can't sleep. Pat has a suggestion...</p>
            </blockquote>





	And a Hat Trick in the Playoffs' Round Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antumbral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antumbral/gifts).



> This isn't quite what you asked for, but I hope you'll enjoy this little bit of nonsense anyway.
> 
> When their voices suddenly popped up in my head - out of absolutely nowhere - I just knew I had to write this, and immediately thought of offering it to you. <3 Happy Holidays!
> 
> (And never mind the title, it's lame, I know. lol!)

Jonny can't sleep. He usually can't when they're on the road and Kaner's gone off on another one of his sexcapades, but Pat's been back in their shared room for well over an hour now, so there's no real reason for Jonny to still be awake, tossing and turning in his bed. Except perhaps for the fact that he's angry at Pat for going out tonight—as usual. Not that he's got any right to be, but that doesn't stop him anyway.

He gets up and walks to the bathroom for the billionth time in the last half hour, though he never especially needs to _use_ it at all. He stares at himself in the mirror, then splashes some water in his face, wiping it off with a washcloth, sighing in frustration. When he comes out of the bathroom again and walks past Kaner's bed on his way back to his own, he suddenly gets hit by a pillow on the side of the head.

"What the hell?" Jonny complains.

"Would you stop going to the bathroom every fucking five seconds?" Pat tells him, frustrated. "I'd like to get some sleep tonight, thank you very much."

"Yeah, well so would I," says Jonny, "But it's not working, okay?"

Pat sits up in his bed. "Is something wrong?" he asks, his tone now much gentler.

Jonny sighs. "No," he lies, "nothing's wrong. I just can't sleep, that's all. I don't know why." He's definitely not about to explain what it is that's eating him up. Not now. Not here.

"Well, then, you know what the best sleep aid is, don't you?" Pat replies, letting himself fall back onto the mattress.

"Yeah, you know what? If I did, I wouldn't still be awake now," says Jonny as he climbs back into bed. "And please don't suggest I should smoke anything, or take some sort of pill, because I'm not gonna pump anything chemical into my body when we have a game tomorrow!"

"What? No of course not, you doof! Best sleep aid is sex."

Jonny snorts. "Yeah, like that's going to happen."

"Geez you're dense," says Pat in a chuckle. "You can jack off, you idiot. So just, you know, do that, and let me go back to sleep."

Jonny stares at him, mouth hanging open for a moment, though he knows Kaner can't possibly see him. "Oh, uh, well..." he finally manages to say. "I...I guess? Can't hurt to try..." He gets up and heads toward the bathroom once more.

"What the hell are you doing now?" Pat asks as he watches him walk past his bed again.

"Going into the bathroom so I can...you know..."

"No, no, no," says Pat like he's about to explain something obvious to a child. "You don't do it in the bathroom. You do it in bed so that you're already there when you start feeling drowsy. If you do it in the bathroom, then by the time you get back to bed you'll have lost that little moment just afterward when you feel all nice and sleepy, and then you'll just toss and turn some more. If you're going to play a five finger solo, you should do it while you're in bed!"

"Are you insane?" Jonny protests immediately. "I'm not going to...well, do _that_...right here in this bed while you're lying two feet away!"

"What? Who the fuck cares?"

"I do!" Jonny snaps back.

Pat sits up in bed again, sighing. "You're such a fucking prude! Look, I don't give a crap what you do in your bed. Would it make you feel better if I did it too, maybe? That way you don't feel like I'm just lying there like some crazy perv listening to you?"

"What?" Jonny snaps again, his voice hitching. "No, no, no! You're not-- and I'm not-- and we're _so_ not--" He gets back into bed and pulls the cover right over his head. "I'd rather stay awake all night!"

"Oh, for fuck's sake! Haven't you ever done that in a group, like at summer camp or something?" Pat asks, now sounding terribly annoyed. "When I was a kid, we used to have contests, even... whoever came first."

Jonny pulls the covers off his face and throws a, "Well that's just sick," over his shoulder before hiding under the sheets again.

"No it's not, it's just something boys do," Pat tells him in a long sigh. "You've been a kid once, right? Or were you born _Captain Serious_?"

"Fuck you!"

"Well, no, actually, the point was to get _you_ to come so you'd sleep, and then _I_ might get back to sleep again, too," says Pat, and he reaches for the remote on the nightstand. "I'm pretty sure I can find some sort of porn channel on this thing," he says as he turns on the TV. "What's your thing? Some girl on girl action, or...what?"

"Are you crazy? I'm not interested in watching girls!"

"Gay porn, then?" Pat teases.

Jonny stares at him, outraged. "I didn't-- That's not-- I'm not--" he stammers. "Don't you fucking put words in my mouth!"

"Dude, relax, I'm not judging..." Pat keeps switching from one channel to the next. "Whatever floats your boat, I don't care. I'll find something to put on, that way neither of us hears while the other is getting himself off, and we'll both get _some_ sleep tonight."

Jonny jumps out of bed and grabs the other end of the remote, fighting Pat for it so he can turn the TV off. "Gimme that!" he orders. "Give me the fucking remote, Kaner, I'm not kidding!"

"All right, look, I get that you've got some privacy issues dude, but I won't even hear you over the sounds of porn on TV!"

"I don't fucking care," Jonny replies, still pulling on his end of the remote. "I'm never doing anything like that while you're in the room with me, and I'm not watching any sort of porn with you either, okay? Besides, I think you've had more than enough sex tonight already!"

"So what? You got a problem with me getting laid, now?"

"Yes!" Jonny shouts back. Then as he realizes what he's just said, he lets go of the remote which Pat is still holding, and mumbles a, "Sorry, I didn't mean that," before going back to bed again, making a point to lie on his side with his back to Pat.

"Tazer?" Pat calls, confused. "What do you mean, _yes_?" When Jonny doesn't answer, Pat gets out of bed and goes to sit on the edge of Jonny's bed. "Jonny?" he asks as he lays a hand on his arm very gently. "Jonathan? Would you talk to me please?"

"No," says Jonny in a small voice, and he shrugs Pat's hand off his arm.

Pat takes a deep breath. "All right, look, I realize I might have pushed a bit far just now. I'm sorry, okay?"

"Okay."

"But you have to talk to me, Jon. Please?"

Jonny risks a quick glance over his shoulder. "Just forget about it, I didn't mean what I said, so just...never mind, and go back to bed."

"No, I won't," says Pat and he attempts to roll Jonny on his back so they can talk face to face. "Not until you talk to me."

Jonny reluctantly sits up, his back against the headboard. "There's nothing to say. It doesn't matter. So could we just forget about that?"

"What if I don't want to?" Pat insists. "Jonny, if you meant what I think you might have meant, then trust me, the last thing I want to do is forget about it. So just please tell me what it is that you meant by you having a problem with me getting laid, okay?"

"No."

"All right, then let me tell you this," Pat starts, and he takes a deep breath. "Yes, sometimes when we're on the road, I go out looking for some action, which, by the way, I don't get nearly as often as you probably think I do. I didn't get any tonight, for what it's worth. Anyway, see, the reason I do that... I guess it's for the same reason I drink a little too much sometimes, too... And it's the same reason everyone else does it, I guess, it's just a way to forget about stuff."

"Forget what?" Jonny cuts in, frowning. "What is there you could possibly want to forget so much?"

"You really don't get it, do you?" Rolling his shoulders in a shrug, Pat goes on, "I'm trying to forget how so fucking unhappy it makes me to know that the one person I want more than anyone else, is the one I'm never going to have. Except now, you know, I'm not so sure about that anymore, and I'm starting to think maybe I was wrong and there's actually a chance." He waits a moment, clears his throat and adds, "So I need you to tell me if there's any sort of way I might possibly have a chance with you, Jon. That's all I'm asking. Is there a chance?"

Jonny swallows nervously, eyes darting left and right. "Yeah," he says very quietly. "Yeah, maybe. Yeah."

"Well, then I swear to you I'll be as straight as an arrow starting right now," Pat promises.

A small smile starts tugging at Jonny's lips as he answers, "Well, not that straight I hope, because, well...I'm...you know... _not_."

"Dork," says Pat and he runs a hand gently down Jonny's arm.

"So you really didn't go out to get laid tonight, then?" Jonny asks hesitantly, though he's not sure he'll like the answer.

Pat shakes his head. "No," he says. "Well, maybe I hoped it might happen, but it didn't. The truth is, I usually just hang around the bar and wait until I think you're sleeping before I come back. And then I watch you sleep for a bit, because I'm a sick perv like that, and I like to look at you when you're sleeping." He shrugs.

"Oh."

"Yeah, well..." Pat shrugs again. "Sorry if it creeps you out. Can't promise I won't ever do it again, either."

"It doesn't creep me out," Jonny says. There's a short, awkward moment of silence before he hesitantly asks, "So, then, is it all right for me to kiss you?"

Pat frowns, taken by surprise. "You don't need to ask per--" he starts to say, but the rest of his words come out as a muffled "mmphf!" when Jonny grabs and pulls him forward, crushing their lips together.

Out of balance, they tumble onto the mattress, one atop the other, eyes going a little wide in surprise. "Okay, wait," says Pat and he moves off Jonny, stretching out on his side instead. "Should be better," he adds with a short nod.

They both sort of lean into one another, tentatively, almost shyly, until their lips meet again. The kiss is clumsy and strange at first, but this one's the real thing and it gets better once they both start relaxing into it. And then it's right and exactly the way Jonny always imagined it would be like, yet it still gets better after that. When he pulls back, out of breath, the smile on his lips is so wide it practically splits his face in two.

"Been wanting to do that for the longest time," he confesses, averting his eyes as it makes him uncomfortable to admit this while staring Pat right in the face.

"Yeah, you have no idea," says Pat in a soft little whisper, and he runs the tips of his fingers gently down Jonny's cheek.

Jonny looks up then, and for a while they simply lie there, gazing at one another as if they're seeing the person in front of them for the first time; really seeing them, as a person and a potential love interest, as opposed to just a guy they're linked with first and foremost through hockey. Until eventually Jonny's expression turns into a frown and he says, "There's a game tomorrow, we should probably get some sleep."

"Ah, yeah, I guess."

"Oh, but, uh, Pat?" Jonny says hurriedly, sensing that Pat is moving away from him. "I don't think I can possibly find any sleep after this, though." He gulps a breath of air then adds, "You wouldn't happen to know a good sleep aid, would you?"

Pat gives him a crooked little smile. "Dork," he says in a whisper as he leans in to kiss Jonny again.

 

-The End.


End file.
